Naruto:The Alternate Reality
by Tskune the Vampire
Summary: The is a story about what if Iruka and Anko had found Naruto after the Nine Tails attack and kept him and raised him. Definate Naru/Hina in the future! Rated T just for safety.
1. Chapter 1

"Get moving, we need to hold it off till the 4th Hokage gets here," that was the only words that were heard outside of the bunker keeping the young children of Konoha safe.

"This is stupid we need to get out there and fight",screamed a young ninja in the back.

"No", a vibrant young Kakashi Hatake said standing up,"we were told to stay here, that was an order."

"Screw orders",Iruka Umino another young ninja screamed. "Our village is under attack right now, we need to protect it. I'm going out there", Iruka said standing to his feet and walking to the bunker door.

"No don't", Anko Mitarashi pleaded with Iruka."Don't go you'll die."

"I'm going and you can either come with me or stay here", says Iruka stubbornly.

Anko looks at Kakashi.

Kakashi lets out a breathe of air."Fine go with him if he's going to go he atleast needs a battle partner."

"Thanks Kakashi", replied Iruka with a smile and with that they were out the door and into the depths of Hell.

"Every things destroyed", screamed Iruka.

All around them buildings were callapsing fire was raging and in the middle of the city was the Konoha ninja fighting off the Nine Tails Demon Fox.

"I have an idea", said Anko as she took off running towards the tree line.

"Wait up", Iruka screamed as he got beside her."What's your plan?"

"While everyones engaging in front of the Demon Fox we'll go ahead and go behind it and flank it."

As they got closer to the outskirts of the village the Nine Tails got farther and farther away until it looked like it completely disappeared.

"Why are we so far from the outskirts Anko", Iruka asked quizzically.

"That way if it starts making a run for it before we flank it off we can catch it in the forest. Did you not pay attention at all during class Iruka?!"

"No that's not...",Iruka was saying but was cut off.

Anko came to a stop and put up her arm to tell Iruka to do the same.

"What do you see",Iruka asked.

"Come on",Anko said.

Once they were in the clearing Iruka was baffled at what he saw on the ground in front of him was the 4th Hokage and his wife on the groun with a hole through their chests.

"Oh no Lord 4th", screamed Iruka rushing to the Hokages side.

From what Iruka saw there was no fixing this with just medical ninjutsu.

"What happened here", a man says in behind them.

They turn around to see the 3rd Hokage still in battle gear standing behind them.

"We don't no Lord 3rd", replied Anko through tears. "This is how he was when we found him and that's not all." Anko moves out of the way to reveal a newborn baby lyeing on the groung.

"That's Kushina's child", the Hokage said rushing towards it and picking it up where it started to cry.

"Sarutobi", said a raspy voice from behind.

As the Hokage looked on the ground and saw Kushina fighting for her words."Take care of Naruto", and with that she collapsed on the ground.

"That's the 4th Hokages son", asked Anko. "Then what is it doing way out here."

"That's because it was just born awhile ago. Kushina preveisly had the Nine Tails in her but it must have broken out during birth and from what my guess is Minato stored the Nine Tails in his son."

"But I thought the Nine Tails was in the city", said Iruka.

"It was but it was teleported here by the 4th and stored in this boy, that is why I'm here. I came to assist him but I was too late", the Hokage says looking down.

The Hokage hands Iruka the child, but Iruka steps back refusing to take it."I won't take that Demon",Iruka screams,"he destroyed the entire village and even killed the 4th Hokage."

"No", the Hokage bellows,"this child did none of that, it was the demon inside of him that did it, so do not take it out on this child."

The Hokage once again hands the child to Iruka who takes it this time.

"Now the other Shinobi will be coming so I want you to take Naruto and hold on to him until I can find you and no matter what you do you cannot let anyone know of this child understood?"

Both Iruka and Anko shake their head.

"Good then go," commanded the Hokage and with that they were gone.

A FEW HOURS LATER, IN A SECLUDED LOCATION, THE 3RD HOKAGE, IRUKA AND ANKO ARE IN A DISCUSSION.

"Okay you understand everything I've said correct", said the Hokage.

"Yes", Iruka and Anko replied together.

Iruka cleared his throat."You want us to watch over Naruto and make sure no one knows of his true identity and what he has inside of him. Also we're supposed to help him with any training as he gets older. While you put on record his parents were killed in the attack while not disclosing who they were but how will that work with our parents."

"That is something else", repied the Hokage," I have informed select people of his true identity and some of them were your parents so they know of the situation. Now the only thing you have to do is discuss who you want the child to stay with. The only reason I don't keep him is because next to me he is under constant threat of being captured and used by another village. So with that I take my leave." He then performed a series of hand signs and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Iruka and Anko looked at each other.

"I'll take him", said Anko,"since everyone knows women are more gentle than men."

"That's fine I'm terrible with children", said Iruka as he walked towards the door."

"Hey, you're going to help with hi, we both found him so we're both contributing."

"Don't worry",Iruka said with a groan,"I'll help you but I'm not promising to be his father just take care of him", and with that he was gone.

"It's okay, I'll take good care of you", Anko said to Naruto kissing his forhead.

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK THAT'S MY FIRST CHAPTER AND THEIRS MORE TO COME IF YOU GUYS WANT MORE BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE A TIME SKIP TO THE BEGINNING OF THE NARUTO SERIES BUT WITH A DIFFERENT SPIN ON THINGS. P.S.- I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL OFF IRUKA'S PARENTS BECAUSE THEN IT'D BE KIND OF AWKWARD BETWEEN IRUKA AND NARUTO ANYWAYS DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE AND REVIEW AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

NARUTO:THE ALTERNATE REALITY

12 YEAR TIME SKIP 3 DAYS BEFORE NARUTO GRADUATES THE ACADEMY AND BEFORE I START THIS CHAPTER I THOUGHT I'D THANK bennie403 FOR THIS IDEA!

WELP HERE WE GO!

"Come on,Naruto",shouted Iruka."If you don't hurry you'll be late for the academy."

"I'm coming Dad", responded the young Naruto.

Naruto grabbed his bag and ran out the door after Iruka.

"So are you ready for graduation",Iruka asked walking with Naruto.

"You bet", Naruto said grinning happily.

"I think that it's because of my amazing teaching and awesome afternoon tutoring with you that you'll pass", Iruka said beaming boastfully.

"No, I think it's because of moms training since she is the one that taught me to master the clone technique and she even found a clone technique on her last mission and she's helping me learn that too", Naruto said matter of factly.

"Okay I understand", Iruka said lowering his head in shame.

"No it's fine", said Naruto trying to cheer up Iruka."You taught me alot of taijutsu."

"You're right I did", said Iruka standing straight up again."I can teach you some more after class today since I get you all week while Anko's on mission."

Oh joy Naruto thought just what I wanted.

As they came up on the academy Naruto and Iruka went inside to the class. Iruka took his spot at the front as he went and sat down next to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke what's up", asked Naruto sitting down.

"Nothing, just studying for the exam", Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Naruto had helped stop the Uchiha Coup De Tat several years ago when Sasuke told Naruto how his brother Itatchi was acting different. So Naruto told Iruka this who in turn when to go talk with Itatchi and explained how his brother was worried about him. Itatchi then explained how he was going to have to kill the entire Uchiha Clan. Iruka, feeling it was his duty to stop any bloodshed between went to the Hokage to ask him to talk to the Uchiha Clan which he did and prevented the Downfall of the Uchiha.

"So are you going after Sakura, you know she's crazy about you", Naruto asked with a grin.

"No you dobe", said Sasuke using his famous word for Naruto,"I have more important things to worry about like this exam, if I'm ever going to catch up to Itatchi I need to keep focused. Why don't you go after her?"

"No", Naruto said cringing," she scares the crap out of me. She broke Kiba's jaw the other day."

"Now you see my point",smirked Sasuke.

"Okay class quiet down", said Iruka to everyone in the room."Now it's time for the pre-graduation exam. Sakura your up first."

"Okay Sensei", said Sakura as she got to the front of the class.

"Alright Sakura I want you to transform into me",said Iruka.

" ",shouted Sakura.

Standing next to Iruka was a perfect doppleganger of himself where Sakura once was.

"Good your all set", said Iruka.

"Yes", shouted Sakura as she transformed back,"did you see me Sasuke huh? Did you?"

"Ugh", grunted Sasuke.

"Naruto your up", said Iruka looking at his list.

"Good luck Naruto-kun", said Hinata Hyuga quietly from her seat.

"Okay same thing as Sakura, Naruto", said Iruka.

"Right Sensei,Transform", said Naruto as a cloud of smoke appeared.

Standing where Naruto once was there was now 2 Irukas.

"Wow, 2 clones, way to go Naruto okay you're ready",said Iruka jotting it down in his book.

"Show Off!"

"Hey",Iruka said,"keep that up and you'll stay after class Kiba."

LATER THAT NIGHT

"I know the truth and I'll tell everyone in the village about him too!"

Naruto opens his eyes and steps out of bed and heads towards the shouting.

"Now just calm down, Hiashi think of what you're saying," pleaded Iruka.

"Oh I know what I'm saying! I will not have that boy in the same village as my daughter," shouted Hiashi.

"What's going on Dad", asked Naruto stepping into the room.

"Nothing Naruto, go back into your room", said Iruka tenderly.

"No, I bet he doesn't even know", Hiashi said getting to eye level with Naruto,"do you know what's inside of you?"

"That's enough", screams Iruka slamming Hiashi into a wall.

"If you don't tell him, I will", said Hiashi.

Iruka lets go of Hiashi.

"Naruto", Iruka said placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder,"there's no easy way to tell you this plus I was waiting until you were old enough to tell you but I guess nows the time. The Nine Tails attack 12 years ago is when me and Anko found you. We found you on a sealing tablet next to the dead body of the 4th Hokage. He had sealed the Demon Fox inside of you because there was nothing else we could do because it can't be killed. But the most surprising thing to you will probably be this", Iruka takes a gulp."The 4th Hokage was your real dad, me and Anko aren't your real parents."

Iruka stares at Naruto waiting for a response.

"Oh I know about it all", said Naruto bluntly.

"What", shouts Hiashi and Iruka simultaneously.

"Yeah Mom told me 2 years ago, I just thought it wasn't important to tell you since she said you already knew", said Naruto still not seeing the problem.

"Well aren't you upset by any of this", Iruka asks.

Naruto looks down."At first I was, I mean I had a demon in me and both my real parents were dead. But then I thought of something even if they are dead I can still find people that care about me and even if I have a demon in me I know I can keep it at bay if I keep getting stronger. So I made a goal to resurrect the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans that way even if people do hate me because of the fox I know that my own people won't hate me because hopefully they'll try to help because of our blood relation. Isn't that how it is with your clan", Naruto asks looking at Hiashi.

"Your right it is, I'm sorry I didn't look at you like a person but instead of like the Demon Fox", said Hiashi.

"Well he isn't", said Iruka stepping up," he's Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village.

With that Naruto could feel tears welling up in his eyes but held them back by sheer pride.

"I am deeply sorry for everything I said, I will keep this a secret, and just to show how deeply sorry I am please come to dinner at the Hyuga Compund tomorrow where you shall be our honored guests. We'll call it a graduation party for Hinata and Naruto for passing the academy exam because we both know they will."

"Okay we'll go tomorrow and thank you Lord Hiashi", Iruka said bowing and grabbing Naruto's head and forcing him to bow.

NEXT DAY

Like Hiashi said both Naruto and Hinata passed the graduation exam and were now officially genin.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in Iruka and Naruto", said Hiashi as he was sitting down in his dojo."Congratulations on becoming a genin Naruto."

"Thank you", said Naruto bowing.

"Hinata also passed her exam but I assume both of you know that being in the same class as her anyways the food is not yet done so until then we can wait and talk Iruka while Naruto and Hinata play together", said Hiashi."Hinata come here", ordered Hiashi.

"Yes father", Hinata says peeking around the corner of the dojo.

"I want you to show Naruto around the compound", said Hiashi.

Hinata starts blushing. "O..of course Father", Hinata says turning towards Naruto.

"Th...thi..."

"Come on Hinata lets go check this place out", Naruto says grabbing Hinatas hand and running out of the dojo.

Both Hiashi and Iruka laugh.

"I think there going to be good friends", Iruka said.

"Better than friends from what Hinata's been telling me", said HIashi with a Smile.

WELL THERE'S CHAPTER 2 AND SADLY THE LAST CHAPTER AS OTHER PROJECTS HAVE COME UP AND ALSO AS I NEED TO FINISH MY BOOK BUT I WILL MAKE NEW WORKS IN THE FUTURE AND THANK YOU FOR MAKING THIS YOUR FAVORITE AND REVIEWING AND MAKING MY FIRST FAN FIC AMAZING!

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


End file.
